


a bit of flesh

by ratsauce



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: Nick laughs. “It’s funny,Lewis, because I’m nowhere close to you and you’re an inch away from the door. You could get away from me, but you don’t want to.”Louis doesn’t answer.





	a bit of flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Woo.

Harry is a creature of habit, Nick comes to realise. He sticks to a routine as best as he can and quite frankly, it’s endearing.

He religiously has these little party-things every other week at his London house that he invites his bandmates to. He always plays some soft rock shit from his way-too expensive sound system that sets a nice little ambiance, even though no one really listens to it. He always has these bowls filled with various fruits and vegetables on the coffee table that no one is too fond of, but everyone takes at least one piece of everything to avoid hurting Harry's feelings. There’s always this one plate of dark chocolate that finishes before they really start doing anything.

What Harry doesn’t usually do is invite Nick Grimshaw to these little group things.

Nick doesn’t decline the invitation, however, even though he wants to. The thing is that these are Harry’s friends, not his, and as much as he’s cool with them, he still would rather stay home and binge watch _Orange is the New Black_. (He’s hip, yeah? He watches those things.)

He’s cool with most of them, anyway. Louis hates his guts, even now, after four years of them knowing each other.

Nick still doesn’t know what he’s done to the man, in all honesty. Louis has just always hated him, avoids him when they’re in the same space, and he doesn’t explain himself no matter how many times Nick asks. Nick tries not to let it bother him.

On the day, Nick gets to Harry’s house before any of the others, and helps him get the house ready. Zayn comes next, then Liam, Louis and Niall come in the same car.

Zayn replaces Nick after a while in the kitchen, shooing him out and telling him that he’s ruining some dough or something because he isn’t _using finesse to press them out, mate, come on_. Zayn starts talking about making some fancy hors d’oeurves because no one is eating the fruits and Nick is completely lost, so he goes back out to the lounge and joins the others. Liam and Niall are sitting on the floor playing footie on the X-Box like they’re teens, and Louis is sprawled across the love seat using his phone. They all look up when he enters the room.

“Grimshaw! Didn’t know you were here,” Niall says cheerfully, grinning up at him. Liam smiles and waves at him. Louis rolls his eyes and continues scrolling through whatever he had been looking at.

“Yeah, Harry invited me. Couldn’t deny an opportunity to get free food.” Nick jokes, sitting on the opposite side of the room from Louis and reaching for a bowl filled with cranberries.

“You’re only friends with me for food, Grimshaw. I’m convinced.” Harry sniffs as he comes into the lounge room with the plate of chocolate and a couple beers. “Should I get anything else to drink?”

Nick sticks his tongue out at him as Harry sets down the plate and the beers, and giggles when he notices something green smeared across Harry’s forehead.

“You’ve got something-“ both Nick and Louis start to say, stopping abruptly at the same time. Louis rolls his eyes.

“There’s something on your face, mate. Pro’l’l’y some avocado shit.” Louis starts again, looking over at Nick for a second before smirking at Harry. Harry wipes his face with a thumb and licks it.

“You were right. Cheers,” he says, looking at both Nick and Louis oddly.

It’s tense for less than a second before Niall curses.

“Fuck. Liam, no- Harry, bring the bottle of Jameson I carried over yesterday, would ya?” he says, sounding strained before he shouts. “Fuck! What’d y’do that for?”

Liam cheers happily. “Get me a water, would you dearest Harry?” he drops his controller between his legs. “Have to stay sober to continue kicking this one’s arse.”

“You aren’t kicking any arse, ya tit. That was your first win!”

“First of many, _Neil_. First of many.”

Louis and Harry start laughing; even Niall does, but he tries to hide it with a cough. Nick smiles a little and scratches at his head where his long hair used to be.

What in the hell has he gotten himself into?

“Louis, Nick. Want anything?” Harry asks, still laughing at Niall’s failed attempt at pouting.

“Nah,” both of them say simultaneously, again, and this time Nick is the one who rolls his eyes. Harry’s brows furrow but he doesn’t say anything, just nods and goes back into the kitchen.

Nick can feel Louis’ stare burning holes into the side of his head but he pointedly doesn’t look at him.

~

Nick doesn’t really know when it happens, but he’s drunk. Nick thinks it was sometime after Zayn and Harry finally brought out food: some guacamole and tortilla chips, fancy-looking deviled eggs, smoked salmon on bruschetta, Niall’s treasured Jameson, and two bottles of Jose Cuervo. Nick claims a bottle of the tequila for himself and drinks straight from it happily until he can’t quite feel his toes. Niall had finished his whiskey long before Nick had drained his own bottle and has given up on the footie game. Louis, who is slightly less drunk, has taken Niall's place and is beating Liam, who isn't quite as sober as his adversary, spectacularly. Harry and Zayn are talking about some boring shit while devouring the snacks they made, nursing beers and looking smarter than everyone else.

Nick is laying on the floor dozing off, hugging the empty bottle of tequila to his chest. Niall has his legs on his stomach and their weight is making Nick slightly nauseous, but he doesn’t want to move.

But he also needs to piss.

“Urgh,” Nick mumbles, pushing at Niall’s feet. “Geddoff.”

Niall groans and rolls away from Nick, taking his legs with him and alleviating the pressure on Nick’s midsection. He sits up slowly, holding his head when he sways a little. When he stands he holds on to the wall and shuffles his feet in the direction of Harry’s downstairs bathroom.

When he finds it he tumbles in, blindly flicking the light on and kicking the door shut behind him. He stands by the toilet and takes himself out his jeans, sighing happily as he starts to relieve himself.

There’s a second when he hears the door open before he hears someone’s voice.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, don’t you lock doors?”

Oh, fun. Louis.

“Don’t you knock?” he says shamelessly, shaking himself off. He turns to Louis as he tucks himself back into his trousers and catches him looking at his dick with wide eyes.

Nick shakes his head and turns to the basin to wash his hands. When he turns back around Louis is still watching him with this slight flush on his cheeks and a wild look in his eyes.

“What, mate? Normally, if you walk in on someone you go back outside and wait ‘til they’re done.” Nick snaps, but Louis’ still just standing there, blushing even harder.

It takes a minute because he's drunk but Nick finally realises what the blushing and the staring is about.

“Oh, love,” he coos, stepping towards him. “You didn’t just ‘walk in’ on me, did you? You came in on purpose.”

Louis finally seems to be able to make his legs work, stepping back towards the open door slowly, but somehow Nick beats him to it and pushes the door shut before he can get through it.

“Get away from me, you drunk.” Louis snarls, stepping back until his bum is almost to the door. Nick stops moving, leaving about a metre between them, and watches him for a moment. Louis brows are furrowed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, hair brushing his cheek every time breaths. His chest is rising and falling quickly, his dainty little body tensed, waiting for something to happen. He’s wearing a vest and joggers but for some reason, maybe Nick’s intoxication, he looks fit as fuck.

Nick laughs. “It’s funny, _Lewis_ , because I’m nowhere close to you and you’re an inch away from the door. _You_ could get away from _me,_ ” he steps closer again and Louis’ breath hitches, “but you don’t want to.”

Louis licks the part of his lip that he’s been gnawing at and Nick follows the movement with his eyes.

“Do you want to go?” he asks to make sure, watching Louis’ Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He doesn’t answer.

They both move forward at the same time, lips meeting each other’s a bit painfully as Nick brings his wet hand up and cups Louis cheek, licking into his mouth. Louis kisses back with even more fervour, squeezing his eyes shut and nipping at Nick’s lip.

“I fucking hate tequila,” he grumbles into his mouth, and Nick laughs.

“That’s unfortunate.” He tells him, allowing Louis to suck on his tongue before he takes over the kiss again.

Louis should be embarrassed by how quickly he starts chubbing up from a kiss but can’t, not when Nick is taking him apart like he is. He forces his back against the door, pressing into him. Louis' hips buck against Nick's and their cocks line up.

“My my, what’s this?” Nick says, dropping his other hand and running a finger along the clothed length of Louis’ dick. Louis hisses and bites Nick’s lip again.

“Sod off,” Louis says, but he moans when Nick grasps him.

“Wouldn’t you rather me take care of this first?” he asks, stroking him through the sweats. “Seems like a pressing issue you have here.”

Louis growls, grabbing Nick’s waist and pulling him closer, opening his eyes and glaring at him. His pupils are blown.

“Just fuckin’ get on with it.”

Nick smirks and sticks hand down the waistband of Louis’ joggers, taking a hold of his stiff cock and stroking once.

“Oh, shit,” Louis gasps, letting his head fall back against the door, and Nick smiles

“Yeah, that’s right. Feels good, yeah?” Nick asks smugly when he strokes over his head and his hand comes back slick with precome. Louis shivers in his hold, rocking his hips forward as Nick’s movements get smoother. “Just let me take care of you.”

Louis opens his mouth to say something, but Nick cuts him off by speeding up his hand. He groans instead, loud, and Nick grabs his face and kisses him to shut him up.

“Remember where we are, Lou,” he breathes into his mouth, flicking his wrist on an upstroke. Louis’ knees buckle when he brings his mouth to his neck, sucking a mark below his ear. He pulls back to look at it, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when he sees the bruise blooming up against Louis’ skin.

He steps back a bit, still stroking him steadily, to watch Louis’ face: flushed, with a few beads of sweat by his temples that Nick wants to _lick_. Louis watches him back with hooded eyes and a desperate look on his face.

“This is a good look on you, popstar.” Nick says, moving his hand quicker over Louis’ prick.

“Shut the fuck up and make me come, old man.” He snarks, digging his nails into Nick’s skin where his shirt has ridden up.

“Man, even when you have no leverage,” he squeezes below Louis’ cockhead gently, making him cry out. “you _still_ have to find a way to be a little shit.”

What Louis says next, or more of how he says it, surprises them both and makes Nick’s cock throb a little.

“ _Please_ , Nick. I need to,” he begs, almost making Nick forget who he’s dealing with. Egotistical, narcissistic, asshole Louis Tomlinson who has hated him for years with no valid reason.

Oh, he’s going to make him come, and it’s going to be the best orgasm he will ever have.

Without warning, Nick drops to his knees, groaning a bit when he hits the floor. He looks up at Louis before pulling his joggers down to mid-thigh. He takes his wet cock into his mouth, holding eye contact as he swallows him down. Louis’ eyes roll back a bit and his closed fists hit the door behind him as Nick takes all of him, coming back up to lick around the shaft before bobbing his head.

“I’m gonna- Nick, I,” Louis whispers, almost like he’s afraid that Nick’s not going to approve, but Nick _wants_ Louis to come down his throat, _wants_ to know what he looks like when he’s most vulnerable. Nick hums around him, and that’s it.

Watching Louis come is like art. There’s this full body shiver that seems to start from his toes and travels all the way up his spine, a gasp, a strangled moan that seems to come from deep in his chest. He grabs Nick’s hair and holds his head still. Nick gags when he starts spurting, his eyes watering from how hard he’s holding his hair, but he’s fucking ecstatic watching Louis fall apart.

Louis comes for a while, his grip on Nick’s hair loosening when he stops. He takes a few shuddering breaths as Nick pulls back and swallows, leaning back in to lick him clean. The flush has taken over his neck, ears and chest now, blue eyes bright in post-orgasmic haze.

Nick stands, fixes his hair, and looks at Louis with his trousers down and his dick hanging out.

“Clean yourself up, Lou. And get out my way.”

Louis pouts adorably but steps to the side, allowing Nick to open the door and leave. His head is still swimming but luckily there isn’t anyone in the corridor when he steps out, so he stops to adjust his hard dick in his jeans. When he goes back into the lounge, Harry and Zayn have migrated to the couch Louis was in, and Liam and Niall have started arguing over which flavour of ice-cream is best.

“Nick! Please tell me y’don’t think chocolate is a good ice-cream flavour,” Liam says when he sees him, obviously now as drunk as Nick himself. Niall flips him off.

“Chocolate is the best, neither of ya can deny it.” Niall huffs, pouting.

“I mean, I do like chocolate.” Nick shrugs, and Niall shouts triumphantly. Nick joins the two of them on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis emerge and go over to Harry and Zayn.

“- _feeling too well, needa head home_.” Nick hears him say.

“Shit, okay, maybe you should. Y'don’t look too good, either,” Harry says reluctantly, and Nick smiles to himself.

Louis doesn’t say anything as he goes to let himself out, but he looks over at Nick, and their eyes meet. Nick sees the bruise he left, bright and purple, as Louis walks out and he shuts the door behind him wordlessly.

Nick smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been digging up old, hand-written fics out my room and re-writing them and so far it's been a blast! I really had fun with this one; it's the second one I've done so far. People are requesting that the [first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220561) be continued and I'm really considering it. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading.


End file.
